


Svara's Fear

by Diterian



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dragons, Gen, Warrior - Freeform, Wyverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diterian/pseuds/Diterian
Summary: Soloing fates in the Coerthas Highlands is dangerous work.
Kudos: 5





	Svara's Fear

With a wheezing, staggered breath Aguri hit the floor, flat on her back, the powdered snow now melting under her doing little to cushion the fall. Despite the pressing danger posed by the copious blood loss and the wyvern that would likely soon be ripping further holes in her armour and then her flesh, she couldn't help but be enraptured by the sight of the night sky above her. Time seemed to show her the mercy of slowing down and allowing her to take in the sight of the countless little lights in the sky, forming a beautiful, shining tapestry of constellations. She couldn't say she had dreamt of dying in the Coerthan Highlands, but it seemed suitably poetic that a life of impulsive action would end with a reckless decision. She had rushed on alone to Providence Point - once a place of cultural significance for the Ishgardians that now more resembled a ruined battlement - responding to reports that she had overheard of an influx of wyverns that were besieging the area. Peculiarly enough, though, there was a little something burning in her stomach. It wasn't an unfamiliar or unwelcome feeling, but she didn't expect it to follow her all the way to knocking on Death's door.

A little smile blossomed across bloodied lips, no longer hidden by the helmet that had long since been tossed to the side after it had been buckled to the point of being a hindrance rather than providing her skull any actual protection. "..Not yet, then." She managed through strained breaths. That flame in her gut took over from there, filling her head with a voice demanding that she get up and fight. It quickly grew from embers to an aura of fury that whipped up the snow around her, numbing her pain and reinvigorating her with energy, though almost entirely robbing her of her capacity for conscious thought. Acting almost on savage instinct alone, Aguri forced herself to her feet, taking up a battle-ready stance. Her grip on the shaft of her axe tightened, the energy practically consuming her at this point - providing her with just enough strength to bring her weapon above her head as the wyvern lunged for her, before the blade came crashing down into its skull, gravity doing around half the work. The impact was enough to bring the wyvern's momentum to a halt, the beast thrashing in pain with the last of its strength in a futile attempt to dislodge the weapon that had found a home in its brain matter. Its struggling gradually diminished, before finally it slumped to the ground with the axe still firmly lodged in its head.

Unfortunately, that was as much as Aguri had in her. She came crashing to the ground once more, the snow under her taking on a concerningly red hue as her very life force seeped into it. Consciousness quickly escaping her, she didn't have the strength to acknowledge the concerned cries of the support batallion that had been dispatched to deal with the threat, nor the hurried demands from the chirurgeons to carry her to somewhere her more grievous wounds could be safely treated. What she had been most upset about not having been able to observe, however, was the sheer awe of the knights as they struggled to count the number of the fallen wyvern's kin that had been felled by Aguri's hand.


End file.
